Face Without A Name
by OneRiddleMore
Summary: What if it wasn't Kendall that got the guys to LA but Curt? Something's gone very wrong and now it's up to Kendall to convince the other guys to help him get everything back to normal. Oh and with the help of an unhelpful fary, what can go wrong? Oh dear
1. Man In the Mirror

**Hi. So I'm finally back and with a new story. Please don't expect regular updates as life is quite busy for me.**

**If I owned BTR would I be writing fanfic like this.**

**The bits in italics is in Kendall's memory.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>"I'll go to LA with you to make a demo, if, you take my buds and make us a pop group."<em>

Those words had been going through Kendall's head all day. He'd been doing his shift when four boys from school showed up. He didn't know them that well. Three of them seemed to be ganging up on the fourth one but in a friendly way. For some reason it had given him deja vu. He'd half expected one of them to jump into a trolley and then get hit by a car. Luckily it didn't happen. Oddly he wasn't surprised when half an hour later a white car turned up and a man who looked like an old overweight rapper. He also seemed to have anger issues the way he was yelling at the four boys.

_"I'll go to LA with you to make a demo"_

Kendall froze. He hadn't been able to hear a word of the conversation, even when the rapper look-a-like had been yelling. Why had he heard that and why had it sent a shiver down his spine.

_"if"_

Another word that cut through the silence.

_"you take my buds and make us a pop group"_

With that the talking went back to being inaudible. Kendall felt dizzy. Something was wrong and he had no idea what it was. For the rest of the day those words had been going through his head and he had no idea why. It wasn't as if he even knew those four.

"Big brother are you alright?" Katie asked after watching Kendall for a while.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Kendall replied.

"Because you've been staring at the wall for half an hour."

"You were watching me?"

"It was entertaining."

"Little sister you are quite weird." Kendall said with a smirk completely forgetting the incident earlier.

"Maybe but so are you. I'm going bowling with my friends, see you later." Katie said as she left.

_"my buds"_

Kendall rubbed his temples. Why on earth could he not forget that conversation? It's not as if he even knew them so why did it bother him so much? Why did it give him deja vu? Just what was going on?

"Kendall, are you here?" Mrs Knight called from the doorway.

"Living room."

"Oh there you are, you'll never guess what's happened. I ran into Mrs Diamond in the supermarket and apparently James and some of his friends are leaving to become a band..."

"In LA"

"How'd you know?"

_"LA with you to make a demo"_

"I'm going to bed, my head hurts."

"Take some medicine." Kendall nodded but ignore her. He sat on the bed and wondered what had been so important about that conversation earlier that meant he couldn't forget about it. Eventually he lay down and tried to get some sleep. After all it was probably nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Boomba! So if you like this I have made a trailer on YT, just put in BTR with the name of this fic.<strong>

**Thanks for reading and remember to leave a message after the beep... beep!**


	2. Something There That Wasn't There Before

**Hi! Time for another little update! This is a filler chapter of sorts but I don't want to rush in yet.**

**lyokodreamer ah thanks, don't worry it will. Just not yet**

**A is for Ainsworth I did! **

**MiiMyselfandTime I'm good, you? I didn't mean to be gone so long. I'm still working on that damned romance fic but I might just ignore it and write BTR fics... that sounds like a plan. I'd be freaked out but I'm afriad he's going to get more freaked out during this**

**I'm younger then them, how would I own them?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"And now with their popular single Halfway There its Big Time Rush!" The TV presenter announced with a smile. Katie and Kendall groaned. They didn't have anything against Big Time Rush in particular but they seemed to pop up every time the TV was on. It was as if they were following the Knight family around.<p>

"Why must they always be on TV? The lead guy can't even sing that well!" Katie commented as one of the boys began singing.

"So Katie Knight, tell me what you think of each member of this band." Kendall said pretending to be a quiz show host with a phone as his microphone and standing beside Katie.

"Well Kendall, first of all we have the lead singer guy who isn't that great a singer but he has nice hair and clothing tastes. The guy next to him needs a hair cut and clothes made for his age group..."

_"I did the research and Katie was right, you're an idiot"_

Kendall froze. The voice seemed to come from nowhere and Katie hadn't seemed to notice. Kendall shook his head, now he was imagining things.

"He has nice hair but a terrible stylist and wears outfits which really don't suit him" Katie continued.

_"I'm just a handsome grain of sand on an extremely beautiful beach"_

Again Kendall froze. The voice was different this time but still seemed to come from nowhere. What was happening?

"And then there's the last member who is dressed really nicely but looks miserable" Katie finished, unaware of what was going through Kendall's mind.

_"When you leave your house all Of your toys come to life!"_

For the third time that day he froze. Where were these voices come from and what did they mean?

"Are you alright?" Katie asked.

"I'm fine, why?"

"You look as if you've seen a ghost" Katie replied. Kendall was about to reply when suddenly he didn't seem to be in the room. He was walking along with three of the members of Big Time Rush. Suddenly the image was gone and he fell into the sofa. Katie was looking worried, Kendall looked confused and she had no idea why. "Kendall?" She asked slightly nervously.

"Sorry, I'm fine. I'm just going to go get a glass of water" Kendall replied sounding half dazed. He went into the kitchen before Katie replied. His head was pounding and he felt as if the room was on fire. Something was seriously wrong and he had no idea what.

"Katie, tell Mum I'm in bed. I think I have a fever." He yelled before going to his room. He had to be ill, after all what could it be? He lay down on a the mattress and found a notebook hidden there, a notebook he hadn't seen in two years. Inside was a sentence he'd written and gone over a hundred times to try and work out what it meant. A sentence he'd forgotten about.

_I'll go to LA with you to make a demo, if, you take my buds and make us a pop group._

* * *

><p>"Dogs, there is a Japanese pop star coming here and you are going to leave her alone. Got it?" Gustavo yelled.<p>

"We won't go anywhere near her if you let us go to the toilet" James begged. He had turned red in an attempt not to wet herself, as had Carlos and Logan.

"Wait what if she talks to us?" Curt asked.

"Dude, do you want puddles?" Carlos hissed.

"Then you walk away now be back quickly" Kelly said before Gustavo could yell.

"Thank you!" James, Carlos and Logan said simultaneously before running out of the room.

"Don't you need to go?" Kelly asked Curt who hadn't gone.

"I'm fine" he said with a shrug. Meanwhile the other three had run into the bathroom and were... revelling themselves. Soon they were outside the loo and preparing to go back into the studio.

"I really am not looking forward to this" Logan confessed.

"Well it s all in the name of being famous" James reminded them.

"Um hi, can you help me?" A Japanese girl asked them.

"Sure, what do you need?" Carlos asked whilst thinking "pretty girl, pretty girl".

"I'm looking for Gustavo Rocque... I did get it the right way round right?"

"Um yes, why?" James questioned also thinking "pretty girl, pretty girl".

"In Japan they introduce themselves differently. He's in the studio but we aren't meant to talk to you" Logan explained.

"Ah you must be Big Time Rush. Are you guys happy?" She asked for no apparent reason.

"Err yes why?" Carlos replied.

"No reason. Bye" She then said before going into the studio to talk to Gustavo.

"That was weird... must be a culture thing" James commented.

"I just got kicked out of the studio because the singer arrived" Curt said confused as he walked out of the studio.

"That s what happens when you do everything by the rules" Carlos teased.

"Hey I've broken them when they needed to be broken. That's why we're still here" Curt replied.

"Dude it was a joke. Let's go back to the Palm Woods. Maybe the Jennifer s will talk to us!" Carlos said hopefully. Logan rolled his eyes in an attempt to avoid saying something sarcastic. James laughed at his friends. He was in LA with his best friends and was in a successful band with them. What more could he want? So why this sense that something wasn't quite right?

* * *

><p><strong>Boom! I love the song Invisable, its soooooo good! Sorry for that.<strong>

**Thanks for reading and remember to leave a message after the beep... beep!**


	3. I Swear it's Deja Vu

**Hello! I'm back! **

**Ainsworth the Writer I updated! Indeed he does... for now**

**SWACGleekFreak Thanks, someone whose actually seen the video, yay! **

**lyokodreamer I do like doing the unexpected. Here's an update!**

**I own BTR as much as I own Beats headphones, guess who doesn't own Beats (do have Skullcandys though)**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Mrs Knight was sitting by her son's bed, hastily placing cool flannels onto his head to try and cool him down. Ever since she'd come home yesterday he'd been in his room, asleep, with the most awful temperature. According to Katie he seemed fine until he disappeared. There was no bugs going around at the moment and he didn't seem to have any other symptoms. It made no logical sense.<p>

"How's he doing?" Katie asked from the doorway, she looked nervous.

"He's just got this weird temperature and no other symptoms. I honestly don't understand what it could be" Mrs Knight confessed.

"He was fine, but then he went really pale and almost ran out the room" Katie mused as she stared at her brother.

"Come on, let's get a drink" Mrs Knight said as she led her daughter out of the room. After a while Kendall sat up in a start. His temperature seemed to go in an instant.

"Where..." he started to himself before he came to his senses. He was in Minnesota, in his room. That was only a crazy dream... a dream in which he seemed to have created a new life in his head. Nothing seemed to make sense. He rubbed his temples in an attempt to try and stop the memories of the dream.

"You re awake!" Katie said from the doorway.

"Yeah... does Palm Woods mean anything to you?" Kendall asked.

"No why?"

"No reason."

"Ok then... you're phone has been beeping for half an hour and it is seriously annoying" Katie tossed his phone over to him. Kendall unlocked it to see a text from Dustin. Attached was a picture of some singer and the text read "hot or wht?"

"Katie... who is this?" Kendall questioned as he passed the phone over.

"Oh that s Minako Murata, why?"

"Why?"

"Wait here" Katie ordered before going into her room to get her laptop. As always it was on so it didn't take her long when she got came back in for her to get online and find an interview. Unbeknown to Kendall the girl on the screen was the same girl that had been in Roque Records the day before.

"I'm so excited to be in America. It's been a dream of mine since I was tiny. I'm working with a great producer and cannot wait for you guys to hear my new song C'est la vie." Minako said with a strong Japanese accent. Kendall had paled.

"She's a good singer" Katie commented as she paused the video.

"Where is she?"

"LA I guess. Why?" Katie was now totally confused. Her brother was not making any sense, not that it was uncommon for that to happen but still.

"Baby sister do you fancy a trip to LA?" Kendall asked.

"Well yeah but..." Katie started.

"Ace, when shall we go?"

"Kendall. We can't just go to LA for no reason, so explain" Katie said firmly. Kendall looked down before explaining to his sister about his dream from the night before. Katie didn't interrupt him.

"So I need to talk to her because I think she might know what s going on" Kendall finished.

"For some reason I believe you... but how do we get to LA without Mum noticing?" Katie eventually replied. In truth she wasn't sure if she believed him or not but she couldn't shake of the feeling of deja vu from most of what Kendall had just said.

"Oh Katie, Katie, Katie. This is our summer holiday. All we have to do is tell Mum we're going to stay with some friends" Kendall answered with a smirk.

"Ok I'll play, but you should know that though I believe you, you could just be going mad?" Katie asked.

"Of course but I'm willing to risk it"

* * *

><p>Curt was sitting in his bed. In the bunk below him James was sleeping in a foetus position. On the other side of the room Logan was completely hidden under the duvet on the top bunk whilst Carlos seemed to have become entangled in the bed itself in the lower bunk. Melissa crept into the room and climbed up to join him.<p>

"So you guys are actually successful now... maybe people will pay money for those video tapes I have" she teased. Curt tried to hit his twin around the head but missed.

"I bet John Lennon never had to put up with an annoying sister" Curt moaned.

"Seriously? You're comparing yourself to a Beetle? You guys are good but not that good" Melissa replied. "I still can't you believe you of all people are a pop star!"

"You'd be surprised what I had to do to get here" Curt muttered.

"You mean the car park thing?"

"Err yeah that. I need sleep, night" Curt said, just a bit too fast. Melissa gave him a puzzled look before disappearing to her room. Curt felt guilty, he was lying to both friends and family. Well he had too!

* * *

><p><strong>Quick note, the Melissa thing comes from the clip from the unaired pilot with the audition scene where Curt has a sister about the same age. I couldn't call her Curtina and for some reason Melissa came to mind.<strong>

**Thanks for reading and remember to leave a message after the beep... beep!**


	4. Something's Coming

**You guys are all very very lovely. So have another chapter.**

**Ainsworth the Writer you'll have to wait and see!**

**lyokodreamer I updated! Thank you kindly**

**Rhett9 ah but he is?**

**mavk4444 ahh thanks. I updated!**

**MiiMyselfandTime I was tempted too but changed my mind at the last minute. Well you'll have to wait and see.**

**I did a exam this morning, do you think I own them?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Katie didn't know how Kendall had convinced their Mum that this was a good idea but the next thing she knew she was on a plane to LA. There was only one problem and that was when they got there they had nowhere to stay. They didn't have any friends out there.<p>

"So, what's the plan when we get there?" Katie asked, trying to distract herself from her thoughts.

"Palm Woods first. It's a hotel type place and I can rent us a room" Kendall said as the two of them pretended to be reading to avoid weird looks.

"How much money?"

"Well I have Dad's emergency credit card" Kendall explained. Katie smiled. As their Dad wasn't around very much he had given both of them an emergency credit card if they ever needed money.

"Is this really an emergency?"

"Yes. Ok so we get the room and then ask around about the singer and probably the band as well"

"Is there anyone there you know?" Katie still didn't know if she believed him or not but he seemed so convinced by the whole thing.

"Well there's Camille who's the method actress, the Jennifer's who act like the Queen bees, Buddha Bob who is a bit weird, Jett who I hate, Guitar Dude who writes songs and Lucy who is a rock chick. Oh there's also Mr Bitters the manager whose mean" Kendall replied, rattling off the names.

"That's quite a lot" Katie remarked. Kendall merely smirked in return. He hadn't mentioned Jo. Why would he? She was in New Zealand. Nothing would have changed that much, surely?

* * *

><p>It turned out that the journey to Palm Woods took longer than expected. When they finally arrived it was an effort to push open the doors. As they entered the room everyone seemed to breathe a sigh of relief for no obvious reason. Katie and Kendall exchanged a look before dragging themselves over to the desk.<p>

"Can I help you?" Bitters asked in a bored tone.

"We'd like a room please" Kendall asked with a smile.

"Can you pay?" Bitters asked, still in the same bored monotone. Kendall pulled out his credit card. Katie ignored them as they sorted out the contract. There was something very odd about this place. There was a girl in the corner crying who was being comforted by another girl. Whilst the crying girl was dressed normally the other girl was dressed in anything she could find. There was a guy in the corner with a guitar case who was reading through a load of papers and looking miserable. In fact everyone looked miserable or scared. Was making the big time really that bad.

"Katie?" Kendall asked, seeing that she was lost in thought.

"Mmm?"

"We're apartment 3J"

"Indeed, have a Palm Woods day" Bitters said still in the same monotone.

"Hey, has any post come for us" A girl asked as she came up to the desk. She had blonde hair tied up in a messy bun and was wearing pink sweat pants with a green jumper. It did not look good.

"No. You can pay for rent next week right?" Bitters replied, only worried about the money.

"Yes, oops sorry" the last part was too Kendall who she had bumped into. Kendall froze. He knew her. She obviously had hardly been eating and her eyes were red and puffy. It was a not a good look.

"It's fine, Katie we need to go" Kendall said as he dragged his sister into the elevator and then into their new apartment. He had turned as white as a sheet.

"Ok what is up with you?" Katie asked, not even bothering to look around.

"Something's wrong, something is very very wrong" Kendall muttered.

"What?"

"That girl looked like she hadn't eaten in weeks and her clothes... this is wrong" Kendall said to himself.

"Kendall!" Katie snapped.

"Sorry it's just... that was a Jennifer."

* * *

><p>Curt, James, Logan and Carlos walked into the Palm Woods lobby laughing. They were aware of everyone stiffening at the sight of them but they chose to ignore it. For some reason everyone seemed to have it in for them. The just ignored it as always. What else could they do? There was no reason for everyone to hate them but they did. One girl spat at them as they walked past.<p>

"Dude!" Curt yelled at her. The girl simply glared at them before walking off. James stormed off towards to elevator in annoyance, Logan followed out of embarrassment and Carlos followed them. Curt looked mad. The curly haired Jennifer felt a shiver run down her spine as his gaze fell on her. He went over and whispered something in her ear before leaving. She closed her eyes and felt a tear slip down her face. Why had they become the band's henchmen? Could no one stop them?

* * *

><p><strong>Boom! So what is going on? I actually don't know... is that bad?<strong>

**Thanks for reading and remember to leave a message after the beep... beep!**


	5. A Whole New World

**Hi! Sorry for the delay but exams and illness took over.**

**mavk4444 Well you'll have to wait and see!**

**MiiMyselfandTime AS retakes in English and History. So glad their over. I'm just laughing as I don't know ether...**

**Ainsworth the Writer Thanks :D**

**lyokodreamer Thanks, here's more!**

**Guess what, I own nothing!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Kendall was sitting on one of the deck chairs pretending to read some magazine. He'd had an uncomfortable night s sleep due to the lumpy mattress. He was looking around the pool to see if he recognised any of the people there. So far he'd had no luck. He had been watching someone by the doors when he caught a glimpse of someone he knew. He dismissed it almost straight away; there was no away that could be who he thought it was.<p>

"Please tell me you aren't reading that?" A voice came from the deck chair next to him. Kendall turned, instantly recognising the voice.

"I like it, it's an influential magazine" he replied.

"Women's Health? Really" Lucy Stone asked sceptically. She looked exactly the same as Kendall remembered her. Dark clothes and her normal, well for her red highlights.

"Err..." Kendall mumbled, in truth he hadn't really been aware of what he'd been holding. Lucy smiled.

"I'm Lucy, and you are?" She asked slowly, she wasn't sure if he was all there.

"Kendall, nice to meet you" he said as he shook her hand.

"So you here to act, sing, dance or model?"

"None of the above, I'm here to... to..." Kendall stuttered.

"Well this probably isn't the best place to stay right now. If I was you I'd get out of here" Lucy said staring straight at him.

"Why?"

"Not everyone here is exactly nice" Lucy explained, well sort of explained.

"I can handle mean girls like the Jennifer s" Kendall replied assuming that's what she was referring to.

"That's not who I meant" Lucy said quietly. Kendall looked over, what was going on?

"Well I've already paid for the room so I'm not going anywhere" Kendall said with a shrug.

"Well then I better show you around... that guy over there is known as Guitar Dude as he normally has a guitar on him" Lucy said gesturing over to the other side of the pool. Kendall almost fell off his chair when he saw him. The long hair and the sunglasses were gone.

"A composer?" Kendall questioned.

"Maybe, he's normally playing background music for TV shows, films or on albums to get money" Lucy replied. Kendall was about to question her when the doors were flung open and Camille burst through them in her usual dramatic way.

"He doesn't love me!" Camille sobbed loudly.

"That's Camille Roberts, drama queen, method actress" Lucy explained.

"Is she acting now?"

"Probably talking about her low life boyfriend" Logan? That couldn't be right Kendall thought.

"Cam, of course he does" A dark haired girl said as she and a couple of other girls ran over to her.

"And there's the Jennifer s" Lucy commented. Kendall had to fight his mouth in order to prevent his jaw from dropping. Out of all of the changes he'd seen that was the most dramatic. Their clothes were noting Kendall had ever pictured them to be wearing and their hair looked dull and they'd just pulled it back into buns. However the most shocking change was in their faces, they looked malnourished and ill.

"They look..." he started but couldn't finish his sentence.

"Ill? I know but what can they do. I'm getting sick of this sobbing, lobby?" Lucy asked but had walked off before Kendall had even had the chance to answer. Kendall followed her but not after one last look at the people he once knew. Sighing he turned away, what had happened her?

"Well this is the lobby, I doubt they'll be anyone coming through here" Lucy said with a shrug as he joined her.

"I have a bit of an odd question for you" Kendall said suddenly.

"Shoot"

"Say I wanted to meet... a... famous person, what would I have to do?" Kendall asked nervously.

"Anyone in particular?"

"Minako Murata" Kendall said, expecting her to laugh in his face.

"Well, you go into the elevator, press the button marked 3 and then go and knock on apartment 3i should do it" Lucy said, trying not to say it sarcastically.

"She's staying here!" Kendall almost yelled.

"Ok... you know you're a bit weird" Lucy asked.

"Yes, thanks" Kendall said before he ran into the elevator and banging on the button for the third floor. The journey seemed to take forever but eventually there was a ping and the doors opened. He ran straight to his apartment and almost fell over in his rush to get inside. Katie looked up from her laptop where she was doing research.

"You alright?" She asked.

"She's in the room next door" Kendall panted out.

"Who?"

"Minako"

"Well let s go!" Katie said and almost dragged him back outside. They began to bang on the door but there was no reply. Again they banged but yet again, no response.

"She's recording at the moment, she'll probably be back around 6" A voice came from behind him. Kendall turned to reply but almost fainted in shock.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliff hanger! <strong>

**See y'all next time and remember to leave a message after the beep... beep!**


	6. Round n' Round

**Hola! I know its been a while but life got in the way. Anyway I'm slightly feverish at the moment so I wrote a chapter for this fic and one for my other ongoing fic in a different fandom (which I swear will never be finished). **

**lyokodreamer I updated! You'll have to read to find out!**

**Ains12worth you'll have to read to find out! Ah thanks :D**

**MiiMyselfandTime Ah don't worry. I really want highlights but then I have brown hair which goes red/blonde in the sun. Still in a few months I can do whatever I want and my teachers can't say anything about it! I wonder if you knew I would update tonight... spooky if you did. Do you mean the one about Samantha? I'm so happy for him! Although it does mean my theory is out the window... er ignore that. Thanks, I did feel better and now I'm ill again! Me and my immune system.**

**Rhett9 or is that want I want you to think? I like cliffhangers, sorry ;P**

**mavk4444 oh you won't like me then ;)**

**rfff I did!**

**I know its been a while but I still don't own anything!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Lucy sighed as she tried for the hundredth time to get any electrical appliances to work.<p>

"Great, now they've taken away my electricity" she muttered to herself before opening her fridge in the search of food. She'd forgotten that the fridge was home to ice cream and also electrical which is why she was now covered in melted ice cream. Not wanting to let out an exasperated scream she picked up her acoustic guitar and started to write some new songs for her next album. None of which could ever be used as they were more grotesque then anything she'd written before and involved names of people that she probably shouldn't sing about. Still it was a good relaxation technique. She would have carried on but someone started banging on her door really loudly and it sounded urgent. Eventually she opened the door; ready to give whoever it was a piece of her mind when Kendall and a girl she didn't recognise barged in.

"What is she doing here?" Kendall practically yelled sounding very confused at the same time.

"Hi Kendall, please come in" Lucy said also sounding confused.

"Why is she here?" Kendall asked whilst yelling.

"Who?" Lucy replied. Katie, meanwhile, had sat down on the sofa and was now watching the events unfold. Kendall seemed to have forgotten the name of who he was yelling about.

"Blonde, so high, beautiful" he managed to stutter out.

"Oh you mean Jo Taylor" Lucy said.

"Yes!" Kendall said, sounding exasperated.

"What about Jo?" Lucy asked.

"Well we went to talk to Minako what s-her-face and Jo was there... why is she here!" Kendall said hysterically. Katie rolled her eyes and walked over to slap Kendall.

"Better?" she asked.

"Yes, thank you. Now then why is Jo here and not in New Zealand?" Kendall questioned, now no longer hysterical.

"Why would she be in New Zealand?" Lucy replied, not entirely sure what was going on.

"Chauncey Jackson & the Magic Gallows, obviously?" Kendall replied.

"Ok first of all, who is she? Second of all Jo isn't in that, she's in New Town High"

"I'm Katie and please ignore my brother, he's not right in the head" Katie said in response to Lucy's first point.

"Is Jo dating anyone?" Kendall asked, he told himself later it was because he wanted to know how much had changed but really it was because he wanted to ask her out.

"Yes, Jett, the guy she works with" Lucy said as she sat down on the sofa.

"Great, well we have to go now... bye" Kendall said and dragged Katie out. Lucy looked over at the door whilst wondering what had just happened. She shrugged it off and went back to playing her guitar.

"Well that seemed rude" Katie scolded Kendall as they walked back down the corridor.

"Jo never left maybe this world is better" Kendall mused.

"You are kidding me?" Katie questioned, now annoyed.

"Ignore me... it s just been a while since I saw her" Kendall explained.

"Hang on, isn't that...?" Katie asked looking down the corridor. Down the corridor a girl in a denim miniskirt with a white jacket was entering into flat 3i.

"Hey!" Kendall yelled and ran towards the girl.

"Can I help you?" The girl asked.

"You re Minako Murata aren't you? Kendall asked.

"Yes why?" Minako said as she leant against the door frame.

"I'm Kendall Knight, and we need to talk" Kendall said as Katie caught up.

"You're Kendall Knight? Then yes we do" She said as she opened the door and gestured for him and Katie to enter.

"I'm Ka..."

"Katie Knight, I know" Minako said with a wave of her hand.

"How?" Katie asked, suspicious.

"It s a long story. Are you sure you're Kendall Knight?"

"Yes, I always have been" Kendall replied, very confused.

"Strange you don't look how I imagined from your wish" Minako commented as she sat down on one of the chairs.

"Wish?" Kendall questioned.

"You know what I'm talking about"

"I really don't, so why don't you tell me?" Kendall asked, hoping this would be the answer to this mess.

"You read the contract; I'm not allowed to repeat the wish. Only allowed to keep an eye on what's going on" Minako said, they didn't know she was lying.

"Ok so then I wish that I can undo the wish" Kendall said with a triumphant smirk. Whatever had happened would now be undone... or so he thought.

"Nobody ever gets a second wish" Minako replied, looking at him as if he'd lost his mind.

"Then I wish for the wish to be undone" Katie said with a shrug.

"Do you know what the wish is?"

"No"

"You can't wish for a wish to be undone unless you know what the wish is" Minako explained.

"So there's nothing we can do?" Kendall said, feeling defeated.

"Sorry."

"It s fine, we should go." Kendall said and he and Katie left. Minako watched them for a second before shrugging it off, something was defiantly wrong.

"So now what"? Katie asked as the two of them left apartment 3i.

"I don't have a clue." Kendall confessed. For some unknown reason they didn't go into the apartment. At the same time James, Carlos and Logan walked past talking about something that had happened earlier that day.

"Was that them?" Katie asked after the boys had turned a corner. She'd seen them enough times on TV to know the answer.

"Yes and I think we've been going around the edge of the problem for too long. Time to dive right in and fix this"

* * *

><p><strong>I need to go sleep...<strong>

**See y'all next time and remember to leave a message after the beep... beep!**


	7. You Can Fool Any Friend You Ever Knew

**Hi! Everyone seems to be uploading tonight so I thought I'd join in the fun! I should warn you before you read this that I was drinking earlier so this may be a total disaster.**

**lyokodreamer I updated! They're fun to write about**

**mavk4444 hopefully you'll like this chapter then!**

**MiiMyselfandTime I do get what you mean as I have some! Though I need to cut them again as my hair is now even shorter. I have it! I got it from play, can you guess which slipcase I got? Well my theory is inspired by having a friend who loves slash... yeah. Well if you knew that the story would be over, and I ain't even started yet. **

**Me Ainswortho Ahh, thank you :)**

**Guess what, I OWN NOTHING... ahem**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Do you think this'll work?" Katie asked as she looked down at the table. It was covered in papers detailing their plan to get in contact with the other three boys.<p>

"Honestly, no" Kendall replied. They may have been two of the world's best planners but there was little they could do considering they knew very little of what was going on and that the boys may not be the same.

"Ok so which bag is for which boy?" Katie asked, choosing to ignore her brother.

"Blue bag is Carlos, red bag is James, and green bag is Logan" Kendall said as he picked up each bag.

"Lucy told me where they all are, ready to go?" Katie asked.

* * *

><p>Carlos was alone in the park. It was unusual for him to be alone as normally James, Logan and Curt were with him. He missed James and Logan but was almost relieved that Curt wasn't there. Curt could be very... controlling. He couldn't remember the last time that he'd had a corndog, ok not what he should be thinking about he needed to focus on dance moves or singing techniques.<p>

"Free corndogs, get your free corndogs!" a seller called. Carlos stalled for a moment but decided not to go over. That was until someone walked past him eating one and the smell broke him.

"Hi, I'll take a corndog" he said trying to hide the excitement in his voice.

"Of course, here you go" the seller said as he handed it over. Carlos grinned widely as he bit into the treat. He was almost skipping along as he ate it. Near the bottom he bit into something that wasn't corndog. Taking the object out of the corndog he found a note. He turned to go back to the corndog seller but he was gone. Slowly Carlos unravelled the note to see that it was addressed to him. Behind a nearby tree the seller and the passer-by, aka Kendall and Katie, high fived before moving onto their next target.

* * *

><p>James was walking out of the lobby. No one would come anywhere near him and he no longer cared. It had been like that almost ever since they'd arrived here. He honestly didn't know what their problem was. His current mission was to buy more Cuda hairspray. However he was defiantly not prepared for the delivery men outside.<p>

"You James Diamond?" the male one asked.

"Yes?"

"We have a bottle of Cuda here for ya"

"Isn't she a little young to be a delivery man?" James asked, looking at the girl.

"Work experience, here you go. We have to go deliver an elephant to an heiress" the girl said quickly before the two walked away, quickly. James looked down at the bottle in his hand, there was a piece of paper sticking out from under one of the labels. Confused, James pulled it out and read it before looking around and disappearing back inside Palm Woods.

"Two down, one to go" Kendall whispered to Katie.

* * *

><p>Logan was walking back from the library. A science book was tucked under his arm and he was quietly humming. He was thinking about why everyone at the Palm Woods seemed to hate him and the others. There just seemed to be no logical reason. Suddenly a girl on a skateboard crashed into him. She got up and ran off straight away.<p>

"I am so sorry. My sister is having a temper tantrum" a sandy haired blonde boy said as he helped Logan stand up. He quickly bent down and picked up the dropped book.

"Don't worry, thanks" Logan said. The other boy nodded in relief before chasing after his sister. Logan started walking off when a piece of paper fell out of his book. Picking it up he saw that it was addressed to him. He glanced down at his watch before going back to the Palm Woods.

"Three strikes and you're out" Katie whispered.

"Yup, let s go before they all get there"

* * *

><p><strong>Well I did warn you. Next time, the boys are reunited... that may be a good thing, or not...<strong>

**See y'all next time and remember to leave a message after the beep... beep!**


	8. Don't Come Back At All

**Ok so reality kind of got in the way. Sorry**

**mavk4444 Thanks :) well now you can!**

**arc852 thanks :) normally it would have been updated sooner but reality calls**

**Me Ainsworth thanks :)**

**BlackWolfe Ah thank you :)**

**So still don't own them, are you really surprised?**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>James wasn't entirely sure how he had known where the best place was to climb into the air ducts. He also wasn't entirely sure of where he was going. The thing he defiantly didn't know was that Carlos and Logan were also crawling around in the same situation. It would probably cause Katie a great deal of amusement to have seen, but considering that it was her idea and that they had never met her before it didn't cross his mind.<p>

"James?" Carlos asked in confusion as he turned a corner and the two came face to face.

"Carlos why are you crawling around the air ducts?" James questioned.

"I could, no wait can, ask you the same thing" Carlos replied.

"You wouldn't believe me".

"So a corndog vendor didn't give you a message saying to come up here?"

"No a delivery man" James confessed.

"You two as well?" Logan said is surprise as he turned round the corner and joined them.

"Ok corndog vendor or delivery man?" Carlos asked.

"Nether... some guy helping me after his sister crashed into me" Logan answered.

"This is weird right?" James asked.

"Yes!" Logan and Carlos said together. James felt a shiver. It always happened when those two did that, he and Curt had never done it.

"Well do we continue making fools of ourselves or...? James started when Logan suddenly slapped his hand over his mouth. Below them was the grill to the main lobby where the two dark haired Jennifer's were walking.

"I can't keep this going much longer" curly haired Jennifer moaned.

"What choice do we have? We're the henchmen... I don't even think the others are aware of what he's doing to everyone here" straight haired Jennifer replied. After that they were out of earshot.

"Who were they talking about?" Carlos wondered out loud. They had started crawling again without even thinking about it.

"I don't know and..." it had been Logan cut off this time as they rounded the corner they come face to face with Kendall and Katie.

"Well it's about time" Katie commented. Kendall elbowed her gently in the stomach.

"Who are you?" Carlos asked.

"And why are we in the ducts?" Logan also asked.

"I'm a... friend, and we're in here because no one will overhear us in here" Kendall replied.

"He's going to kill us" James said in horror.

"No!" Kendall yelled quickly "I just want to know what happened?"

"What are you talking about?" James asked.

"Look at me; do you really not know who I am? For a moment there was silence before James responded;

"Oh were you in the front row at one of our gigs? I'm sorry to have let you go through with all... this but we're not available"

"No, you honestly don't know who I am?" Kendall tried again.

"No, and this is beginning to scare me" Carlos said trying to hide behind James and Logan.

"We don't know you, can we go now?" James asked, suddenly feeling protective of the other two.

"Give it up, it was nothing but a bad dream" Katie whispered to Kendall.

"You're wrong. Guys please look at me" Kendall practically screamed, he didn't understand why they couldn't remember whilst to him everything was so clear.

"We don't know you" Logan said this time. He was trying to remain calm which wasn't easy considering.

"You do! Curt has done something! I don't know what but he has. It's the only logical solution!" Kendall screamed at them.

"We don't know you!" all three of them yelled.

"Guys please" Kendall begged. His voice had become horse from yelling and he was trying to prevent himself from crying.

"I'm sorry" Logan muttered before the three of them started to back away.

"No!" Kendall yelled and grabbed onto their arms. They tried to fight him off when it happened. Somehow they had all ended up touching the other three and what felt like a lightning bolt ran up their arms. Katie didn't see it, all she saw was the four boys stop fighting and a look of fear cross James, Carlos and Logan's faces.

"It means nothing!" James yelled before he left, Carlos and Logan weren't far behind him.

"Maybe I am insane" Kendall murmured to himself.

"If you are then what were they so afraid of? I think I actually believe you... but now what?" Katie replied.

* * *

><p><strong>See y'all next time and remember to leave a message after the beep... beep<strong>


End file.
